The invention pertains to the field of computer directed instruments for performing the polymerase chain reaction (hereafter PCR). More particularly, the invention pertains to automated instruments that can perform the polymerase chain reaction simultaneously on many samples with a very high degree of precision as to results obtained for each sample. This high precision provides the capability, among other things, of performing so-called "quantitative PCR".
To amplify DNA (Deoxyribose Nucleic Acid) using the PCR process, it is necessary to cycle a specially constituted liquid reaction mixture through a PCR protocol including several different temperature incubation periods. The reaction mixture is comprised of various components such as the DNA to be amplified and at least two primers selected in a predetermined way so as to be sufficiently complementary to the sample DNA as to be able to create extension products of the DNA to be amplified. The reaction mixture includes various enzymes and/or other reagents, as well as several deoxyribonucleoside triphosphates such as dATP, dCTP, dGTP and dTTP. Generally, the primers are oligonucleotides which are capable of acting as a point of initiation of synthesis when placed under conditions in which synthesis of a primer extension product which is complimentary to a nucleic acid strand is induced, i.e., in the presence of nucleotides and inducing agents such as thermostable DNA polymerase at a suitable temperature and pH.
The Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) has proven a phenomenally successful technology for genetic analysis, largely because it is so simple and requires relatively low cost instrumentation. A key to PCR is the concept of thermocycling: alternating steps of melting DNA, annealing short primers to the resulting single strands, and extending those primers to make new copies of double stranded DNA. In thermocycling, the PCR reaction mixture is repeatedly cycled from high temperatures (&gt;90.degree. C.) for melting the DNA, to lower temperatures (40.degree. C. to 70.degree. C.) for primer annealing and extension. The first commercial system for performing the thermal cycling required in the polymerase chain reaction, the Perkin-Elmer Cetus DNA Thermal Cycler, was introduced in 1987.
Applications of PCR technology are now moving from basic research to applications in which large numbers of similar amplifications are routinely run. These areas include diagnostic research, biopharmaceutical development, genetic analysis, and environmental testing. Users in these areas would benefit from a high performance PCR system that would provide the user with high throughput, rapid turn-around time, and reproducible results. Users in these areas must be assured of reproducibility from sample-to-sample, run-to-run, lab-to-lab, and instrument-to-instrument.
For example, the physical mapping process in the Human Genome Project may become greatly simplified by utilizing sequence tagged sites. An STS is a short, unique sequence easily amplified by PCR and which identifies a location on the chromosome. Checking for such sites to make genome maps requires amplifying large numbers of samples in a short time with protocols which can be reproducibly run throughout the world.
As the number of PCR samples increases, it becomes more important to integrate amplification with sample preparation and post-amplification analysis. The sample vessels must not only allow rapid thermal cycling but also permit more automated handling for operations such as solvent extractions and centrifugation. The vessels should work consistently at low volumes, to reduce reagent costs.
Generally PCR temperature cycling involves at least two incubations at different temperatures. One of these incubations is for primer hybridization and a catalyzed primer extension reaction. The other incubation is for denaturation, i.e., separation of the double stranded extension products into single strand templates for use in the next hybridization and extension incubation interval. The details of the polymerase chain reaction, the temperature cycling and reaction conditions necessary for PCR as well as the various reagents and enzymes necessary to perform the reaction are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,202, 4,683,195, EPO Publication 258,017 and 4,889,818 (Taq polymerase enzyme patent), which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The purpose of a polymerase chain reaction is to manufacture a large volume of DNA which is identical to an initially supplied small volume of "seed" DNA. The reaction involves copying the strands of the DNA and then using the copies to generate other copies in subsequent cycles. Under ideal conditions, each cycle will double the amount of DNA present thereby resulting in a geometric progression in the volume of copies of the "target" or "seed" DNA strands present in the reaction mixture.
A typical PCR temperature cycle requires that the reaction mixture be held accurately at each incubation temperature for a prescribed time and that the identical cycle or a similar cycle be repeated many times. A typical PCR program starts at a sample temperature of 94.degree. C. held for 30 seconds to denature the reaction mixture. Then, the temperature of the reaction mixture is lowered to 37.degree. C. and held for one minute to permit primer hybridization. Next, the temperature of the reaction mixture is raised to a temperature in the range from 50.degree. C. to 72.degree. C. where it is held for two minutes to promote the synthesis of extension products. This completes one cycle. The next PCR cycle then starts by raising the temperature of the reaction mixture to 94.degree. C. again for strand separation of the extension products formed in the previous cycle (denaturation). Typically, the cycle is repeated 25 to 30 times.
Generally, it is desirable to change the sample temperature to the next temperature in the cycle as rapidly as possible for several reasons. First, the chemical reaction has an optimum temperature for each of its stages. Thus, less time spent at nonoptimum temperatures means a better chemical result is achieved. Another reason is that a minimum time for holding the reaction mixture at each incubation temperature is required after each said incubation temperature is reached. These minimum incubation times establish the "floor" or minimum time it takes to complete a cycle. Any time transitioning between sample incubation temperatures is time which is added to this minimum cycle time. Since the number of cycles is fairly large, this additional time unnecessarily lengthens the total time needed to complete the amplification.
In some prior automated PCR instruments, the reaction mixture was stored in a disposable plastic tube which is closed with a cap. A typical sample volume for such tubes was approximately 100 microliters. Typically, such instruments used many such tubes filled with sample DNA and reaction mixture inserted into holes called sample wells in a metal block. To perform the PCR process, the temperature of the metal block was controlled according to prescribed temperatures and times specified by the user in a PCR protocol file. A computer and associated electronics then controlled the temperature of the metal block in accordance with the user supplied data in the PCR protocol file defining the times, temperatures and number of cycles, etc. As the metal block changed temperature, the samples in the various tubes followed with similar changes in temperature. However, in these prior art instruments not all samples experienced exactly the same temperature cycle. In these prior art PCR instruments, errors in sample temperature were generated by nonuniformity of temperature from place to place within the metal sample block, i.e., temperature gradients existed within the metal of the block thereby causing some samples to have different temperatures than other samples at particular times in the cycle. Further, there were delays in transferring heat from the sample block to the sample, but the delays were not the same for all samples. To perform the PCR process successfully and efficiently, and to enable so called "quantitative" PCR, these time delays and temperature errors must be minimized to a great extent.
The problems of minimizing time delays for heat transfer to and from the sample liquid and minimizing temperature errors due to temperature gradients or nonuniformity in temperature at various points on the metal block become particularly acute when the size of the region containing samples becomes large. It is a highly desirable attribute for a PCR instrument to have a metal block which is large enough to accommodate 96 sample tubes arranged in the format of an industry standard microtiter plate.
The microtiter plate is a widely used means for handling, processing and analyzing large numbers of small samples in the biochemistry and biotechnology fields. Typically, a microtiter plate is a tray which is 35/8 inches wide and 5 inches long and contains 96 identical sample wells in an 8 well by 12 well rectangular array on 9 millimeter centers. Although microtiter plates are available in a wide variety of materials, shapes and volumes of the sample wells, which are optimized for many different uses, all microtiter plates have the same overall outside dimensions and the same 8.times.12 array of wells on 9 millimeter centers. A wide variety of equipment is available for automating the handling, processing and analyzing of samples in this standard microtiter plate format.
Generally microtiter plates are made of injection molded or vacuum formed plastic and are inexpensive and considered disposable. Disposability is a highly desirable characteristic because of the legal liability arising out of cross contamination and the difficulty of washing and drying microtiter plates after use.
It is therefore a highly desirable characteristic for a PCR instrument to be able to perform the PCR reaction on up to 96 samples simultaneously said samples being arranged in a microtiter plate format.
Of course, the size of the metal block which is necessary to heat and cool 96 samples in an 8.times.12 well array on 9 millimeter centers is fairly large. This large area block creates multiple challenging engineering problems for the design of a PCR instrument which is capable of heating and cooling such a block very rapidly in a temperature range generally from 0.degree. to 100.degree. C. with very little tolerance for temperature variations between samples. These problems arise from several sources. First, the large thermal mass of the block makes it difficult to move the block temperature up and down in the operating range with great rapidity. Second, the need to attach the block to various external devices such as manifolds for supply and withdrawal of cooling liquid, block support attachment points, and associated other peripheral equipment creates the potential for temperature gradients to exist across the block which exceed tolerable limits.
There are also numerous other conflicts between the requirements in the design of a thermal cycling system for automated performance of the PCR reaction or other reactions requiring rapid, accurate temperature cycling of a large number of samples. For example, to change the temperature of a metal block rapidly, a large amount of heat must be added to, or removed from the sample block in a short period of time. Heat can be added from electrical resistance heaters or by flowing a heated fluid in contact with the block. Heat can be removed rapidly by flowing a chilled fluid in contact with the block. However, it is seemingly impossible to add or remove large amounts of heat rapidly in a metal block by these means without causing large differences in temperature from place to place in the block thereby forming temperature gradients which can result in nonuniformity of temperature among the samples.
Even after the process of addition or removal of heat is terminated, temperature gradients can persist for a time roughly proportional to the square of the distance that the heat stored in various points in the block must travel to cooler regions to eliminate the temperature gradient. Thus, as a metal block is made larger to accommodate more samples, the time it takes for temperature gradients existing in the block to decay after a temperature change causes temperature gradients which extend across the largest dimensions of the block can become markedly longer. This makes it increasingly difficult to cycle the temperature of the sample block rapidly while maintaining accurate temperature uniformity among all the samples.
Because of the time required for temperature gradients to dissipate, an important need has arisen in the design of a high performance PCR instrument to prevent the creation of temperature gradients that extend over large distances in the block. Another need is to avoid, as much as possible, the requirement for heat to travel across mechanical boundaries between metal parts or other peripheral equipment attached to the block. It is difficult to join metal parts in a way that insures uniformly high thermal conductance everywhere across the joint. Nonuniformities of thermal conductance will generate unwanted temperature gradients.